trust my love
by mysterywriter3012
Summary: Carter cant keep it inside anymore. she loves Rosie, but will Rosie win her inner batlle and be a ble to love Carter as well? Rosie/Carter femlash
1. Chapter 1

**Trust my love**

I was sitting at the dock just spacing out and staring into space when suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Carter, I wish to learn more about being a normal American teenager" Rosie said. Rosie has been living with me and my father since she had been attacked and had to leave her country. Recently we have been getting along better, but she still can't leave some of her princess quirks yet. Her most mayor problem is her formality. She's way too formal to everyone. "Huh?" I asked while turning around. "I said I wish to learn more about being a normal American teenager" she said with a smile. I got up and walked toward her. She was like an inch and half shorter than me so she stared up into my eyes. I looked down at her beautiful eyes and examined her perfect features. Her soft cheeks, her cute little nose, and most of all her almost inviting lips. Yeah you caught me. I've been in love with Rosie ever since she moved in with us.

"Carter?" she asked. Damm I can't help it but I always space out. "Oh right sorry" I said "of course Rosie; what would you like to know?" "I do not know I just want to be normal enough as to not embarrass you anymore carter". I sighed, and then looked at her. "I'm not embarrassed by you Rosie" I said. "you are not?' she asked and grabbed both my hands in hers. "Of course not" I said and gave her hands a squeeze "you're my best friend Rosie, I could never be embarrassed off you". She smiled even bigger and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into the crook of my neck. "Thank you carter" she said "it means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me". "You mean a lot to me too Rosie" I said. She had no idea how much though. She let me go and I instantly missed her warmth. "So" I said "how about we go watch a movie tonight Rosie?" "Sure" she agreed "where are we going to see it?" "Oh umm to the movie theatre of course". Rose still looked puzzled so I'm guessing she didn't go to movie theatres in Costa Luna. "It's a place where they show movies on big screens" I said. "How big?" she asked. "Really big" I replied.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

I got out of the shower and put on Black and white squared shorts, a white polo shirt, and my white sneakers. I let my hair in curls and grabbed a jacket. I walked into the living room where Rosie was talking to my dad. My dad looked up at me from the couch and smiled. I went in front of Rosie and held out my hand which she gladly took and stood up. I finally got to take a look at her and she looked amazing. She had on a yellow sundress much like the one she wore when we first met and had on black small sneakers. I twirled her around and she smiled. "Well?" she asked. "You look amazing Rosie" I said. "Thank you carter" she said "you look good yourself". I blushed and decided it was time to go. "Should we get going?" I asked. "Yes of course" she said. "Carter" my dad suddenly said "can I talk to you for a second?" "Yeah" I said and looked back at Rosie "give me a sec".

She nodded and my dad nodded towards the kitchen. I followed him there where he pulled me into a hug. "Dad?" I questioned. "I always knew you know" he said "you guys make a good couple". I stared at him in shock. "When did you find out?" I asked. "Some time ago" he said and I continue to stare at him "it's the way you look at her and how you protect her so much". "And you're okay with it?" I asked. "Of course I am pal" he said "whatever makes you happy makes me happy". I hugged him this time. "Thanks dad" I said. "I can't believe you finally got the courage to ask her on a date" he said. "Oh no dad" I said "she doesn't know, we're just going as friends" I said. "Oh that's fine" he said "when you're ready you'll be able to tell her". "Umm I should get going" I said. I started walking back to the living room. "Hey carter" my dad said. "Yeah" I asked. My dad threw me his car keys and I caught them. "Really?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled. "Beats going on the bus" he said. I hugged him again and made my way towards Rosie.

"Okay" I said "let's go then". She nodded and we made our way towards the door. I opened it and held it for her. "After you" I said. "She blushed and said thank you. Once outside I grabbed her hand and took her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in ad I went around and got into the driver's side. I pulled out of the house and made my way towards the movie theatre.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

I parked the car and again opened the door for Rosie. I held out my hand and she took it. We walked towards the building still holding hands, but I had to let go to pay for our tickets. The movie theatre was filled with people since it was a Friday night. As we made our way in I saw Donny approach us. "Hey Rosie" he said. Oh how much I hated him. It was obvious he had a crush on Rosie. "Hey Donny" she replied and gave him a smile. Jealousy went through my body, but I pushed it aside. "So umm would you like to watch the movie with me?" he asked. Ugh he's ruining the night for me. "Thank you for the offer Donny, but I am here with carter." She replied and I couldn't help but beam a smile. "No offence, but I think you would have a better time with me then with your cousin Rosie" he stated. "You think so? Because actually Carter is so much more fun than you will ever be" she said. "Okay look Rosie if-" I cut him off "look Donny I know rejection is hard, but you should be able to handle yourself" he looked at me shocked and then at the floor shaking his head. He opened his mouth as to say something but decided against it and closed it. "So it was great seeing you, but we really should get going" I said. I took Rosie's hand again and walked over to the concession stand. "Would you like anything?" I asked her. She looked at the board with the list of food and then back at me "I do not know what to get" she said "all I have ever eaten since I got here is pizza or burgers". I chuckled and she frowned at me. "It's okay Rosie" I said "we'll just have to make you try different foods from now on".

In the end we ended up getting nachos, a hot dog, popcorn, some candy, and a large soda. I held onto the nachos, hot dog, and the soda, while Rosie carried the candy and the popcorn. We entered the theatre and I led her to seats in the back. Once we settled in we started watching the previews. I started feeding Rosie some nachos with cheese and she instantly fell in love with them. I then held out the hot dog for her to take but she took a bite out of it while I held it. I loved being here with Rosie even if we were just here as friends. The movie finally started and I had picked this movie for a good reason. The Texas chainsaw massacre was playing and I had to take advantage of it. Once the movie started getting into the most intense parts Rosie would cover her eyes and squirm in her seat. I put the armrest between us and motion her to get closer. She did and held onto my shirt and buried her head into my chest. I held her and started running my fingers through her hair.

When the movie finished Rosie was the first one up. I grinned but followed her to the exit. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back even though people were starting to look at us funny. "That movie was really scary" she mumbled into my neck. "Then next time we won't see such a scary one" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you carter" she said and let me go, but took my hand. I drove us back to the house, but when we got there we stayed outside for a while. "I had a really great time carter". "Me too Rosie" I said "we should hang out more. We could go to other places too". She nodded and we decided to get inside. Since it was late my dad was already sleeping so we quietly made our way to our room. We changed and got into our beds. 2 minutes later Rosie climbed out of bed and walked towards me. "Carter?" she said. "Yeah?" I asked. "I am not able to sleep" she said "the movie scared me too much". I smiled at her "would it help if you slept with me tonight?" I asked and she nodded "fine then get in". I pulled the covers back as she climbed in. Rosie turned so her back was pressed against my front and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Goodnight carter" she said. "Goodnight princess" I replied and fell asleep. Today had been a really good day and this was the perfect topper.

**So did anyone like it? Should I continue or leave this as a one shot? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay i have decided to continue the story, but be patient on me people. im a slow writer. lol so anyways this is in Rosie's pov.**

** Trust my love**

I woke up with the sun's rays in my face. I feel carter's arms around my waist still holding me. I smiled recalling yesterday's night events. I never knew much about dating or love, but my mother often told me that soon I would find my prince and he would loved me over everything and ask for my hand. Then he and I would rule over Costa Luna as king and queen. Before the attack and the coronation rehearsal my mother introduced me to a couple of princes. They all were of the higher class and mom asked me if I liked any of them. I did not feel any attraction toward them so my mom left it at that. I used to think there was something wrong with me because I could not feel love for any prince, but my mom just said I was probably too young to feel love. After been here in Louisiana, I have been having feelings I had never felt before. I couldn't really describe the feeling. It was like magic, a fantasy, or even a dream. It probably is love, but I can't bring myself to tell anyone though. I was having feeling for carter, but she wasn't a prince or a boy so I don't know how to deal with these feelings. At first I wanted to be with carter because she taught me everything I needed to know, but now I just want to be with her because I can't see myself without her. When our skin touched I felt electricity running through my body, so now I made as much physical contact with her as I could.

I felt carter stirred behind me. I looked back and saw her opening her eyes. She smiled and hugged me closer by the waist and buried her face in my neck.

"Good morning carter" I said.

"Morning Rosie" she replied "it's great waking up to you".

I turned around and looked into her eyes "what?"

"Oh I mean" she began to explain "we should probably get up". She quickly got up, grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

I sighed but proceeded in getting ready for today.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

When carter and I went into the kitchen major mason was already there with coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Morning dad" carter mumbled

"Good morning major mason" I said.

"Morning girls" he said without looking up from the newspaper "did you girls have a fun time yesterday?"  
"Oh absolutely sir I replied and looked at carter "it was very new to me and yet I loved it". I saw carter blushed and started making something.

"Okay well I have important business to take care of today and I won't be back till tomorrow" he said "can you two survive a day without me?"

Carter turned around to meet her father's eyes and just nodded. He smiled warmly and said "one more thing carter". He threw his keys at her and she easily caught them.

"Don't let me down, I'm giving you responsibility" he said.

Carter smiled and hugged him goodbye as did I and then he left.

"So" I said "what are you making?"

"Just some pancakes" she said "only thing I could ever cook"

"You eat cakes made out of pans?" I questioned

She laughed but took this round fluffy looking thing from her pan and put it on a plate.

"Here try it with syrup" she said and nodded to a bottle on the table.

I grabbed the bottle but froze since I didn't exactly know what to do. Carter looked at me and smirked. She took the bottle and drenched the circle thing with its liquid.

"Here you can eat it with a fork and a knife" she said and handed me the utensils.

I cut a piece of 'the pancake' and put it in my mouth. It was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten.

"It is delicious" I said and went to quickly yet formally eating. Carter soon joined me at the table with a plate full of pancakes and an empty plate. She put the plate of pancakes in the middle for both of s to eat.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

After breakfast carter went to work in the bait shop for a while and told me to stay inside. I quickly indulged myself into thinking back at this morning's thoughts. She really felt something strong for carter. She knew this was wrong. She couldn't be with carter. Carter was a girl; she was amazing but still a girl. She knew sooner or later she had to go back to Costa Luna and she had to pick a prince to marry and rule the country with him. Before she knew it she was sobbing in the corner of their room. She could never have carter. Suddenly she heard the door opened.

"Hey Rosie" carter called. She saw me and immediately went to me and hugged me. "Rosie what's wrong?"

"It is nothing carter" I said pushing her away.

"Rosie, it's got to be serious" carter tried again "I've never seen you like this"

I finally relax into her hug and cry into her shoulder. Carter put her arm around my back and her other one on the back of my knees. She lifted me up and laid me down onto my bed. I pulled her down with me and she quickly wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like this for the rest of the afternoon. No questions, no talking. She just held me through the whole afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust my love**

**Carter's pov**

When Rosie finally calmed down, I pulled her up from the bed and led her to the bathroom. There she washed her face and I changed into a new shirt. I went back to the bathroom and she was finishing drying her face.

"Ready to talk?" I asked. Rosie just shook her head and I sighed. "Look Rosie, something must be bothering you"

Rosie still didn't give answer. "Let's just go get some fresh air Rosie" I suggested and she nodded. I took her hand and led her outside and all the way to the pier.

"Look it's a full moon" I said trying to distract her. She looked up and tears quickly formed in her eyes. I hugged her to me and she silently sobbed into neck.

"Rosie I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong" I said while stroking her beautiful hair.

"Carter- I can't" she said her voice cracking, "I really want to tell you but I cannot"

"It's okay Rosie" I said. I sat down taking Rosie with me and gathering her in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled because even though she was crying, she looked beautiful in my eyes.

"Rosie I have to tell you something" I said. Rosie looked into my eyes. "I know I don't have the greatest timing but I like you Rosie, I mean I really like you as more than just my best friend". Rosie eyes showed happiness, shock, and sadness. I leaned down and captured her lips. She started kissing back but abruptly shoved me and got up.

"I can't Carter I'm sorry" she said and ran towards the house. We'll that sucked. I grabbed both of my knees and pulled them up to my chin. I completely lost control and cried my eyes out.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

**Rosie's pov**

I looked out the window of our room and saw Carter, my beautiful Carter crying into her knees. I couldn't stand myself knowing that I had caused her this pain. I couldn't be with her though. It wasn't right. I knew that one of our hearts would eventually get broken; I just didn't know it would be both of ours at the same time.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

**Carter's pov**

Well last night didn't go as expected. I made my way to bed like around 3. Most of the reason was because I didn't want to deal with Rosie. She was already asleep by the time I made my appearance in the house. So it takes no genius to know that I woke up late and when I made my way to the kitchen she was in the living room watching some TV. I grabbed a quick breakfast and made my way outside, where I was greeted by my dad.

"Hey pal" he said while painting a small boat.

"Hey dad" I said trying to hide my sadness but completely failed.

"What's wrong pal?" he said quickly leaving his work and coming over to hug me.

"I told her dad, I told Rosie that I loved her as more than a friend" I said while sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted Carter" he said "what exactly did she say?"

"Well she didn't say much, just that she couldn't and then she left" I said and looked up at him.

"It will be okay pal" he said and squeezed me "I can tell you haven't lost her yet"

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

After a long day of just moping outside and in the fields, I slowly made my way into the house. I suddenly heard voices coming from the living room. I sneaked my way in without being noticed to find my dad and Rosie talking. She was sitting on the couch and he was standing just a few feet away from her.

"You know there's nothing to be afraid of Rosie" my dad said and I hid behind the door.

"Major mason, you don't know how much I want to, I really do, but I know that I cannot. It isn't like I just decided to say no, it's that I know we could never be" Rosie said/sobbed to my father. This was getting confusing. What were they talking about?

"Rosie, you know carter would do anything for you, she really has proven it to you over and over again, and I'm not pushing you or anything, but I can't tell this is hurting you as much as its hurting carter"

"You know I had finally realized it just the other day and I thought that she made me feel like no one had ever done and I knew I would be happy with her, but how long would our happiness be for?"

"Sometimes you just got to let the universe have control over that and not yourself"

Rosie got up and hugged my dad. "I love her" she said and my eyes started tearing up.

I couldn't control myself and I burst into the room. Rosie let my dad go and turned to face me.

"Carter-"she began but I cut her off.

"How could you Rosie?" I said. The tears that had threatened to fall just a second ago were now running down my face.

"Carter" she repeated. Tears of her own fell from her eyes and she ran to our room and shut the door.

"I think you guys should talk" my dad said, but I just shook my head and headed back outside even though it was already night time.

I went and sat down by the pier and just looked out into the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust my love**

**Carter's pov**

When I finally went in the house, it was way too late and I decided to crash on the couch. In the morning I was awaken by the sound of somebody coming into the living room. I got up and came face to face with Rosie. She was already dressed in jeans and a pink fluttery shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy, much like mine I presume. We stood there just staring into each other's eyes until my dad made his entrance.

"Morning guys" he said

"Morning" we both replied without taking our eyes off each others.

"So… breakfast?" my dad said and I finally looked away.

"I'm going to go shower and change first" I said and walked towards the bathroom. I could feel her eyes still on me as I made my way inside the room.

After taking care of my morning routine I walked in the kitchen wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt with my black converse and got myself some breakfast. My dad and Rosie were probably outside since they were nowhere in the house. Today was my day to work in the bait shop so I grabbed my baseball cap and headed towards the shop. Inside my dad was counting stuff holding a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other. Rosie was sitting in a chair in the corner looking at the ground.

"Isn't my day to work?" I asked my dad. He turned toward me and shook his head.

"There's a carnival in town and I thought maybe you could take Rosie" he said with a smile. I raked my head for an excuse but couldn't really come up with one.

"Come on Carter just take the girl and go have fun" he insisted.

"Fine" I said and he slid his keys across the countertop towards me. I grabbed them and turned towards Rosie.

"Come on lets go" I said and she quietly got up and started walking out of the shop. My dad held me back and closed the door.

"Carter, behave" he said. I really didn't want to talk so I just nodded. He gave me 40 dollars for the carnival and 20 for gas. I still had what I made in the bait shop though and didn't need it. When I got outside Rosie was waiting by the car. I unlocked the car and went into the house to get my jacket. Rosie was already inside the car with her seat buckled when I came out. I climbed in and threw my jacket into the backseat. I put on the seatbelt and backed up from the driveway. First destination was the gas station since the carnival was in the town. I went inside and paid the clerk. I filled it up and went back inside and bought two sodas.

"Here" I said and gave one of the sodas to Rosie.

"Thank you" she replied and I drove the 1 hour and 1/2 drive into town. The ride between us was silent and Rosie fell asleep soon. I stopped at a rest stop and turned to wake her up. I didn't want to shake her or anything so I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She stirred and turned my way.

"Where are we?" she asked and didn't question the closeness between us.

"At a rest stop, I need to use the restroom" I answered. She nodded and we went inside where a few stores where set up. Like always Rosie was fascinated by everything. I chuckled and she turned to me.

"Stay here while I go to the restroom" I told her and she nodded. I started walking away but turned back.

"Rosie one more thing, I'm done with the silence we need to talk" I said and she quickly got tears in her eyes. I leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

"No matter what I don't want to lose you" I said and went the other way.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

**Rosie's Pov**

Carter went to the restroom and I decided to go sit at a bench near the far wall. I sat and wiped the tears that always seem to come to me.

"Hey there" I looked up and saw three guys standing in front of me.

"Hello" I said and the one that had spoken sat next to me.

"Why are you by yourself? Nobody as pretty as you should be by themselves." He said and smiled cockily. He gave me a bad feeling and I only hoped that Carter would come sooner.

"I am just waiting for my friend" I said and looked down.

"Maybe we could keep you company?" the second one said and sat on the other side of me.

"I am fine really just waiting here" I said and tried to get up.

"No reason to run you know, we don't bite" the third one said and pushed me back into the bench.

"That hard" the first one said and slapped hands with the guy standing up.

"I really should get going" I said and tried to move but the guy to my right grabbed my wrist.

"You seem like the fancy kind, we would love to _fuck_ the innocence out of you" my eyes widen and I struggled to get up. The two guys sitting got up and all of them created a circle around me.

"Don't worry we can go easy at first"

I didn't know where to turn and they were getting closer.

I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I

**Carter's pov**

I exited the restroom and saw Rosie circled by three guys. She was trying to get away but they kept pushing her around. I quickly ran up behind one and pushed him aside and grabbed Rosie's hand pulling her behind me. They guys looked me up and down and smirked.

"Looks like dyke to the rescue" the guy I pushed laughed and stepped forward. I pushed Rosie farther back and stepped forward. They guy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you can take on all of us?" he asked. I smirked.

"Luckily I just have to take care of one" I said. I kneeded him in the groin and pushed him into his friends making them all go down to the ground. I grabbed Rosie and we ran to the car. I drove away just as the guys came out. I stretched my hand out to her and she interlaced our fingers.

"Thank you for saving me Carter" she said and squeezed my hand. I pulled over on to the side of the road and turned to face her.

"I could never let anyone hurt you Rosie" I said. She blushed and I grabbed her other hand. She looked up at me.

"I think it's time to talk" I said and she nodded.

"You first Carter"

"okay so obviously you know I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for me, so tell me Rosie what's keeping us from being together?"

"Reality. I really want to be with you Carter but being here with you is just a fairytale and we both know that soon it will come to an end"

"Says who Rosie? Just because you're the princess of Costa Luna it doesn't mean we can't be together. I love you Rosie and I'm wiling to give up everything for you"

"Carter I Love you too and I now know that I would give up everything just to be with you"

I smiled and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. A few cars passed by and honked so we soon broke apart. I look at her and laughed.

"Do you still want to go to the carnival?" I asked.

"Let's do it" she answered and I pulled back into the road.

**sorry for not updating in so long but i was having trouble with my internet. so for your wait, i decided to write 2 chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trust my love**

**Carter's pov**

It was five o'clock when we finally arrived at the carnival and Rosie couldn't help but to turn her head in every direction. She was just too cute. I tugged at her hand and made it to the entrance. I paid for our entrances and some tickets since I wasn't sure if she wanted to ride the rides.

"What do you want to do first Rosie?" I asked and she finally looked at me.

"I would not know what to do Carter" I nodded and decided to first test the rollercoaster. Her eyes widen when she saw how tall it was and how many turns it had.

"Are we going on that?" she asked and hugged my arm. I only nodded and gave our tickets to the man. He strapped us in and Rosie buried her face in my neck. The ride started and I put my arms around her. I got to admit it was more intense than I thought it would be. It turned, looped, and hung us upside down. Of course I loved every second of it but Rosie couldn't stop screaming. When we got off she wanted to get as far as possible from it.

"I prefer we never went on that again Carter" she said. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Fine, but only if you stop being so formal Rosie, don't be afraid to yell at me, you got to let loose" she nodded and buried her head into my neck.

"Okay I'll as you say loosen up" I lifted her chin up and pecked her on the lips. She blushed and looked down. I could only smile at that and grabbed her hand leading her to some games.

"Okay if your good at bowling than you have to be good at some games" I said and paid the man working the basketball game.

"So just throw the ball and try to get it in the basket" she nodded and threw the ball up making it hit the guy in the head. She immediately apologized and I just covered my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. She shot again before giving up since it hit some random girl behind us.

"I can't do this Carter" she said and turned to me.

"Maybe basketball isn't your thing" I said and paid the man again for my turn. I shot three shots and made all of them.

"Congratulations you win one of the big bears" the man said and rang some bell. I quickly ducked my head while Rosie clapped her hands like a five year old.

"Which one do you want?" the man said. I turned to Rosie and pushed her in front of me.

"You pick Rosie" she nodded and picked a big white bear. She turned to handed it me but I refused.

"No Rosie, it's for you" she smiled and hugged me and the bear.

"Thank you Carter, it's a very nice gift, how are you so good at this game?"

"I used to be on the basketball team at school"

"Really? And why not anymore?" she asked while sat on a bench.

"People used to make fun of me. They said that basketball brought out the manlier side of me"

Rosie hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You really should learn to not care about what people say Carter"

I shrugged and got up. I extended my hand and she gladly took it.

"Do you want to eat now?" I asked.

"Yeah but don't forget you promised to expand our lunches from only pizza and burgers" she said while shaking her finger at me. I had to laugh at that but nodded. I led us to the food stands and decided to get us varieties of foods. We got buttered corn with salt, pepper, and lemon, corndogs, a pretzel, and candied apples for dessert.

"Okay here" I said to Rosie and handed her a corndog. Instead of taking it she did what she had done at the movies and just took a bite out of from my hand. I gulped and took a bite out of mine.

"So? How is it?" I asked her.

"I like it. It tastes just like the hot dog but the bread is sweeter" I nodded and moved on to the corn. She tasted it and made a face. I laughed at her reaction because I knew she did it because of the lemon. We finished eating everything and it was getting dark.

"Should we be leaving now Carter?" she asked me.

"Yeah but not before I get you on one more ride" I said and lead her to the haunted house. As we got nearer you could hear people screaming from the inside. I knew Rosie had heard it because she suddenly stopped. I turned around and she was frozen in place with widen eyes.

"Come on Rosie it really isn't that scary, people just like to be dorks and scream for fun" I said while grabbing both her hands and pulling her.

"Carter you know I get scared easily"

"But I'll be with you every second of it" she sigh and I knew I had won. I paid the girl running the ride. It basically was you in a car that went into different rooms. There were people jumping at us every like two seconds and Rosie kept jumping until she jumped into my lap. She went to move but I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her there. When the ride ended I didn't let go of her waist while we walked. We got to the car and climbed in. she face the window and crossed her arms while I drove.

"What's wrong Rosie?" I asked while pulling into a clearing. She turned to me and glared.

"Why do you insist on scaring me?" I chuckled and took her hand.

"Only because you look too cute when you're scared" I said and she blushed. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her towards me. She looked confused so I leaned down and planted my lips onto hers. She relaxed so I decided to continue. I moved my lips against hers and she did the same but more shyly. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she pulled back. She put her hands on my shoulder and pushed.

"What's wrong Rosie?" I asked clearly confused. She got out of the car and I followed her.

"You haven't even asked me to be with you Carter"

"Oh, well do you want me to ask?"

"Of course I do. Now get on one knee" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Why I'm asking you to be with me, not to marry me" she put her hands on my shoulders and proceeded to push me down.

"Just do it Carter" she urged me. I sighed but got on one knee and took her hand.

"Rosalinda would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I said while looking her in the eyes. Her eyes started to tear up and she pulled me up, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She leaned back into the hood of the car and I put my hands at each side of her. We broke apart and she cupped my face.

"Of course I would" I leaned down to kiss her and she grabbed my legs bringing me up to straddling her on the hood. I got off and pulled her into me.

"I think it's time to head home now" I said.

"Let's go then" she said and got in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trust my love**

**Carter's pov**

When I woke up I noticed Rosie wasn't in the room. It didn't bother me much since she always woke up first. I got up and got ready for school. I dressed in jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and my black converse. I walked into the kitchen to find Rosie cooking something over the stove. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Morning baby" I said and kissed her cheek. She chuckled and turned in my arms.

"I'm your baby now?" she asked. I quickly blushed.

"I- I jus-"she put her finger on my lips stopping me.

"I like it" she said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled and she turned back to the stove.

"What are you making?"

"I thought I could cook up breakfast for once so I'm making omelets"

"Cool" I said and sat down at the table. A few minutes later my dad came into the kitchen.

"Something smells good" he said. I chuckled and stood up to hug him.

"Morning dad" I said.

"Morning pal" Rosie came and gave him a hug too.

"Good morning major mason"

"Hey morning chef" he said and Rosie giggled.

"They'll be ready in a sec so why don't you take a seat"

"Okay sure" he sat down at the table and smiled at me.

"All righty then" Rosie said and set a plate in front of my dad. She set another one in front of me while kissing my cheek. Then she sat next to me with a plate of her own. We started eating and a few minutes later my dad cleared his throat.

"Well it seems you two made up, so tell me where you guys stand" he said. I looked at Rosie and she hugged my arm and buried her head in it so I guess I had to tell.

"Uh me and Rosie are together now dad" he smiled and reached across the table for our hands.

"That's wonderful guys, oh and I have a surprise too" he said. He reached into his pocket and slid some keys across the table. I took them and looked at them.

"What are they too?"

"They are to your brand new car" he said in his announcer voice. I quickly stood up.

"Shut up!" I said and ran outside. Rosie followed and dad was the last to get up. I opened the door and right there in the driveway stood the most amazing car ever. It was a black Land Rover LRX Hybrid. (Not really good with cars so I picked one because I love how it looks.)

"Oh my god" I said while approaching it.

"So I guess you like it?" he asked with a chuckle. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I love it. Thank you so much dad"

"You're welcome and hey you better start getting to school"

"Oh yeah" I turned to Rosie and handed her the keys.

"Here I'll get our book bags" she nodded and headed towards the car. I went inside and got our stuff, then met up with Rosie inside the car. She handed me the keys and I started the car. When we got to the school everyone stared at us. Of course they couldn't see us thanks to the tinted windows, but we could see them. I parked it in the parking lot and turned to Rosie. She smiled and unlocked the car door.

"Wait, don't I get a kiss before we go?" I asked while leaning in. she turned and looked at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked while grabbing her hands.

"Carter I want you to promise me something" she said and looked down.

"Anything for you my love" she sighed and looked up.

"Promise me you won't let anything change you, not this car, not the students here, or anything"

"Rosie, I swear to you that I won't" she smiled and closed the space between us. I traced her bottom lip and she gladly opened up. I explored every inch of her mouth until she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she pointed towards the back.

"People are coming" I nodded and opened my door. She followed and immediately I was bombarded with people.

**Rosie's pov**

Kids were all over Carter once she stepped out of the car. I really didn't want my Carter to change. She could let all this attention get to her head and I could easily lose her. A lot of kids patted her on the back and said 'nice car'. She shrugged them off by saying quick thank you's. She walked with me and soon we found ourselves in class. It was French class and I sat in the back next to Carter.

"Hey, you're still down" she said while poking me.

"I'm just being weird" I said while slapping her hands away.

"Fine, oh and here take these" she said and handed me her keys. I took them and looked at her.

"Why are you giving me these?" I questioned her.

"I tend to lose things and I don't want to lose our ride home"

"Fine" I said with a nod and put the keys inside my book bag.

After class me and Carter parted and promised to catch each other in lunch. I got into my math class when I was approach by Chelsea and Brooke.

"Hey friend" Brooke said while Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Don't beat around the bush just tell her" Chelsea said. Brooke nodded and turned to me.

"Look Rosie we need to talk" I look between them and decided to address Brooke.

"About what?" Brooke took me by the shoulders and put her head down.

"About the love of my life" she looked up at me and said "Carter"

**hey guys so sorry for the wait. please review this story. oh and check out and review my latest one shot. just something i worked really hard on. so if your not busy check it out. its called ultraviolet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trust my love**

**Rosie's pov**

"What?!" I yelled making Brooke's eyebrows shot up and take a step back. Chelsea on the other hand took a step forward.

"Look maybe we can explain this to you calmly during lunch" she said and hooked her arm around Brooke's.

"See you later" Brooke mumbled while Chelsea pulled her away.

* * *

**At lunch**

I was about to enter the cafeteria when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find once again Chelsea and Brooke.

"Okay let's go to the library since it's kind of a private talk" Chelsea said. I nodded and proceeded to follow them. When we got there they were barely anybody there but we still sat at a table in the corner.

"Okay so I'm going to let Brooke tell you" Chelsea said.

"All right look Rosie I have liked carter since we dated in 8th grade. She is amazing but I guess I was always afraid to tell her my feelings. She told me to come out with her, but I refused and we broke up. I really need her back."

I stared at her and banged my head against the table. Why was this happening to me? I looked up to find them both staring at me with confused expressions.

"What does this have to do with me?" I finally said.

"Well hello she's your cousin and we thought maybe you could help us to get her and Brooke back together" Chelsea said.

Right there is when something clicked in my mind. People though me and Carter were cousins, we couldn't just come out to the school, not without having to explain why we lied about being relatives.

"So are you in Rosie, will you please help me" Brooke begged.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled.

"Yes!" Brooke shouted and pumped her fist in the air receiving a glare and a shh from the librarian.

"I got to go" I quickly said and ran out.

**Carter's pov**

I sat eating lunch with Ed.

"So where's Rosie?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't know" I said. We had agreed to meet for lunch but she was nowhere to be found. I felt a pair of hands on my eyes and instantly smiled. I turned and my smiled was replaced by a confused expression. Instead of looking at Rosie I was face to face with Brooke.

"Hey Carter" she said

"Umm hey Brooke" I said while rising and eyebrow.

"I thought maybe we could join you for lunch" she said while looking down.

"We?" I asked.

"Uh yeah me and Chelsea" she said.

"Sure" I quickly replied. Brooke sat next to me while Chelsea sat in front of us.

"So what brings you guys here" Ed asked.

"Well you know we thought we change it up a bit" Chelsea said while Brooke scooted closer to me.

"Umm have you guys seen Rosie?" I asked.

"Uh yeah she said she have something to do, I think something for class" Brooke said while wrapping her arms around my neck. My eyes quickly widen. I was about to say something but the bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell.

"I'll see you around Brooke I have to go find Donny" Chelsea said.

"Yeah sure I have class with Carter anyways"

I stood up and threw away my plate. Brooke hooked her arms through mine and put her head on my shoulder. I walked to class with Brooke attached to me and Ed trailing behind us.

**Rosie's pov**

After leaving the library I went and cried in the bathroom. How could this be happening to me? I never knew that Carter had dated Brooke. And now I had to help Brooke get my girlfriend. I stayed there until the bell rang and it was time for class. Since I was already close by I was the first one in the classroom. I sat down in the back and waited till everyone else showed up. Soon everyone started filling in.

My heart stopped when I saw Carter come in with Brooke. Brooke was basically all over Carter and only getting closer. Their seats were behind me and as they passed Carter leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek. I quickly turned away and I didn't need to look to know Carter had a confused look on. She took her seat behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" she asked and I was filled with sudden rage. I stood up and turned toward her.

"How could you? You lied to me Carter Mason. I don't want to ever talk to you again!" I shouted with tears in my eyes and ran out.

**Carter's pov**

Rosie ran out leaving me completely confused. Everyone started hollering and laughing. I put my head into my arms trying to block them out. I wanted to know what Rosie was so upset about that she had snapped like that. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to find Brooke.

"It's going to be okay Carter" she said and I nodded. I turned to Ed who sat next to me and motion him closer.

"What's up with Rosie and Brooke?" I asked hoping he could tell me what was going on. He shrugged.

"I have no idea what you have done to Rosie, but doesn't it seem like Brooke wants to get back with you?"

My eyes widen at his words.

"I have done nothing to Rosie and you know me and Brooke have been over for a long time" he shrugged again and I turned back to Brooke. She smiled and waved, even though we were not that far away. I groaned and turned in my seat facing our science teacher. I always kind of felt sorry for her. She's a short blonde woman with blue eyes. She always wears weird clothing and has her hair in a bun. She also wears glasses and I think she's afraid of us. She sits in the corner silently giving a lesson while all the kids just ignore her and do their own thing.

I'm kind of feeling sorry for myself today too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trust my love**

**Carter's pov**

_Ring! Ring! _As soon as the bell rung I bolted out of my chair and ran looking for Rosie. I made it all the way to the parking lot when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned and felt a pair of lips against mine. I quickly pulled away and found Brooke smiling at me.

"You left in such a hurry, you forgot to kiss me goodbye Carter" she giggled.

"Brooke what happened between us is in the past, I moved on and you should too" I said and pulled away from her altogether.

"Give me a chance to prove to you that I've changed" she said with tears in her eyes. I really didn't like to see any girl cry, especially for me.

"Please don't cry" I said and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up bride style. She nuzzled my cheek with her nose and leaned into my ear.

"Just like old times" she whispered. I sighed and shut my eyes for a second.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked and she nodded into my neck. I set her down and walked over to the car where I saw Rosie waiting for me with an angry expression. Now I knew I was in trouble.

**Rosie's pov**

I had seen Brooke and Carter kiss, Carter pick up Brooke, and how Brooke was all over her. They both came into my direction and Carter stepped forward.

"Brooke needs a ride home Rosie" she said and I merely nodded. I climbed into the back and Brooke in the passenger seat. Carter sat at the driver's seat and I gave her the keys. She turned the car on, but didn't move.

"Brooke, excuse us for a moment, but I need to talk to Rosie" Carter said. Brooke nodded and Carter climbed out of the car. She opened the door for me and held my hand as I climbed down. She led me behind the car and I retreated my hand and slapped her.

Carter held her now red cheek and looked down.

"Were done Carter Mason" I said and held back tears. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"No, I won't let you go" she said and stepped forward. I backed up but my back hit the car.

"You already have Carter, our relationship should have never happened. I am to return to Costa Luna and you will stay here with Brooke. We can just forget everything that happened between us."

She grabbed my waist with both hands and I pushed against her shoulders.

"You don't mean that Rosie, please what happened with Brooke-"

"You lied to me and I cannot forgive you" I pushed harder but she wouldn't budge.

"I never lied Rosie, I chose not to tell you because Brooke is in the past, and my feelings for her are gone. All I want is you" she said and moved closer to where our foreheads where touching.

I shook my head and turned it to the side.

"Stop it, I don't want to hear anymore of you lies" I said.

"There not lies. Rosie you know my feelings for you, just let me prove to you that you're the one I need."

She kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes just enjoying the feeling. She pulled away after a couple of second and I turned to look at her.

"Just one chance Rosie, please" she said. I nodded and pushed away. I climbed back into the car.

**Carter's pov**

I sighed and made my way back into the car. I hoped in and pull away from the school and towards Brooke's house.

"So Carter what are your plans for Saturday?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing really I want it to be a regular day" I replied. I felt a hand on my thigh and looked down. Yup it was defiantly Brooke's hand.

"You should do something special, you know being as it is your birthday" she said and moved her hand up and down my thigh. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I pulled into her driveway and she unbuckled her belt. She turned in her seat and looked at me.

"Are you going to come in?" she asked. I look back and saw Rosie looking out the window.

"Uh not today I have to do homework" I said.

"Oh come on Carter, I want us both to tell my mom that we're back together" Rosie coughed behind us.

"Brooke we're not-"

"Okay fine, we'll tell her next time, I'll see you tomorrow love" Brooke said and quickly pecked my lips. She giggled and hopped out of the car. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to my favorite spot.

"Where are we?" Rosie asked as I climbed over to the backseat beside her.

"Just a little place I know" I said as I straddled her. She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on my waist.

"I'm still mad at you Carter" she said and turned her head to the side. I leaned down and sucked on her neck. She moaned and the slid her hands to my stomach.

"Carter stop" she moaned and I chuckled against her neck.

"Not until I'm forgiven" I said and continue sucking while sliding my hands under her shirt. She pushed against my stomach but I was obviously stronger than her.

"Am I forgiven yet?" I asked while nearing her breast.

"Yes, I forgive you" she said and tugged at my wrist. I climbed off and smirked. She faced me with an uneasy look. I took her hand but she pulled back.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked. She looked down and mumbled so softly I didn't even hear what she said.

"I didn't catch that Rosie"

"I said I'm a virgin." She said finally looking up at me.

"Rosie I wasn't- I was-, I was just playing I wasn't really going to-"I tried explaining but I saw she looked a bit afraid. I sighed and moved closer to her. I opened my arms and she slowly came and laid with me.

"I would never push you into anything you didn't want Rosie" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and we decided to just lay there for that evening. It was just her and me. Nobody in the world mattered but us.


End file.
